Daisies
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Ludwig thought about some flowers to apologize for his delay to Feliciano. How about some daisies? [AP Hetalia fan-fic] Sad/Drama Pair: GerIta


_**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor their characters belong to me, just this sad story.**_

 _ **Notices: Homosexual Couple, drama and many feels.**_

 _ **Couple: Ludwig x Feliciano / Germany x Italy North / Human AU**_

 _ **Words: 1043**_

 _ **Author's note: English is not my native language, so please excuse me if you see any fault or failure uwu**_

* * *

He forgot his anniversary again.

Ludwig sighed and massaged his left shoulder, tired.

Bring a work schedule of many hours straight doesn't do nothing good to his health.

The words of scolding by his husband should have warned him.

 _"You should not work so hard, you're going to end badly, Lud."_

Now that weight on his shoulders repeated him the truth.

He was to accept the idea that Feliciano was right as rarely in life.

The memory of the cheerful Italian the German put a smile on his tired face, making several fellow look at himself, puzzled.

Ludwig was the vice president of an independent communications company, which brought him a lot of money to his portfolio, but also many dark circles to his eyes.

He threw away his lunch; he had prepared when he came home in the morning.

He had whispered an 'I'm home "not wanting to disturb his husband.

Ludwig took his jacket off the rack and after putting it, he took his gray hat with an inside pocket holding an old photograph.

Feliciano had given him that complement their third wedding anniversary.

Back then he had felt very bad to not have any gifts prepared, although the Italian had repeated a thousand times that didn't really matter, that he was happy to have him at his side; but of course, this didn't stop Ludwig booking at a restaurant and make time in his schedule to have a romantic dinner with him.

That was his third anniversary.

The second they had it in Italy, the native country of the smaller, Ludwig remembered well how excited he was wanting to teach him everything and, especially, his face of illusion to see his interest.

The first, however, they were in Germany, visiting Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, an albino who was half mad proclaiming himself prussian and the most amazing person in the world.

The blond felt a huge protective instinct towards Feli, because apparently the new target of Gilbert was to be as close as possible to the innocent one.

More name is that Ludwig felt a huge relief to return to his home in New York.

This brings us to the wedding.

The proposition was, to everyone's surprise, from the cold German.

All learned as a scandalous and hyperactive Italian ran everywhere without stopping to count it, leaving his older brother, Lovino, trying to kill Ludwig in the cruelest way possible.

The ceremony was simple, private and intimate, with many people because of the hability of Feliciano to make friends with anyone.

At the time of "I do", the blond was so nervous that instead of saying in English, he said it in German, causing a general laugh and a gesture of cuteness for his then fiance.

Turning to today, Ludwig looked at the cloudy sky remembering, ignoring people who walked and ran around.

He was late again.

He snorted, even knowing that Feliciano won't be angry with him for such a thing, but unwittingly recalled the time that he came home extremely later and found his husband circling in the room, tears of worry in his eyes, and as he had thrown up his yelling at him not to return to do that.

He saw the pain in his eyes, and was the worst image ever seen by Ludwig, vowing he would never make Feliciano feel that way.

With that said, the German increased the pace of his steps, to walk past a flower shop.

"It would be a nice touch." He tought.

He entered into the store dazzled watching the flowers.

"Mr Beilschmidt? What a pleasure to see you here..." The old and friendly face of the owner smiled from behind some pots that held a Tudor roses and a purple jasmine. "You come for a bouquet, don't you?"

Ludwig nodded, seriously.

 **"Lud! Lud! Look, some daisies!"**

"White daisies and red roses would be fine, please."

"So they're for your husband... I see..." A halo of sadness crossed his face. "I remember my husband also bought me flowers... Some tulips, to be exact... It never failed, every morning at dawn was about at the foot of my bed..." She explained as she took a few daisies at the back shop, arranging them together and tying them with a beautiful white tie." Say hello to my little Feli, yes?"

The blonde nodded and listened to that story, the day before had changed those tulips for pansies, and the previous by Forget-Me-Not.

But it was always the same story.

Ludwig thanked the old woman, while her daughter tried to drive her home again, saying that with her alzheimer she shouldn't make much effort.

Ludwig left the store, walking toward less crowded and noisy streets.

He made way to a small iron door and paused for a moment.

He doesn't know what to say once he is in front of him.

Should he tell him that he forgot again that very important date for both?

Should he kneel before him and beg him to forgive?

Should he cry?

Ludwig has so many questions concerning his mind for a moment, that he doesn't realize that he was facing him.

He knelt and laid the flowers on the ground, and kissed him calmly and loving as if there were nothing else in the world for him.

Carefully he removed some wilted leaves from his grave and trace the words that were recorded with dedication and sadness.

Ludwig then allowed to shed a tear, knowing that Feliciano wouldn't like to see him cry more, and left the bouquet of daisies on the polished stone.

Maybe if he hadn't worked he could have prevented that Feliciano had to drive that rainy afternoon.

Ludwig gets up and whispers a:

"Sorry I'm late, my love"

Only then the tears fall from his eyes crashing into the cruel and sweet enrollment.

 _"Feliciano Vargas 1992-2015_

 _Because you made absolute darkness in the brightest light._

 _Always yours, I love you. "_


End file.
